The True Arena
by Ultra Star
Summary: Kirby has face two different True Arenas on Popstar, but Ripple Star's will truly put his skills to the test. It'll be the most dangerous challenge yet, which is why he's not going alone!


"Are you sure you wanna do this, Kirby?" A concerned Ribbon asked her heroic pink friend. She, Kirby, Minta, Meta Knight and King Dedede were all standing outside of a blue temple that was located in a creepy and sinister place. The sky was purple, the trees were bare, mushrooms grew everywhere and the rivers of water were a sickly green.

"It's not that I **want** to do this. I **have** to do this," Kirby explained.

"We understand that you want to get this wish but," said Minta, "is it really worth doing this?"

Kirby smiled and said, "Yes Minta, because when I win I'll wish for something that'll make our lives a lot happier."

"This is crazy!" King Dedede shouted, "You'll never survive Kirby! Ripple Star's True Arena is way harder than Popstar's True Arena and you didn't exactly come out of there unscratched!"

Kirby chuckled, "I'm surprised my rival cared so much about my safety."

"This isn't a joke Kirby! You'll be fighting some of the toughest foes around **with** limited heal foods! Plus, you'll even face foes from a different dimension!" Ribbon exclaimed.

"Ribbon's right! I say we turn back and forget this entire thing! It's just a stupid wish!" King Dedede agreed.

"Guys, I know you're concerned about Kirby. I am too, but if this is something he feels he must do then as his friends we must support him," Meta Knight reasoned. He gave Kirby a thumbs-up and said, "Besides, who said he'll going through this alone? I'm coming with him." This made everyone turn towards him with shock; Kirby just smiled.

"What? You're just as crazy as Kirby! Why on earth would you want to get yourself killed in there?" Dedede asked.

"I've been searching for something like this for a long time! Something that'll really put my skills to the test! This is a dream come true for me and I'm not about to pass up this opportunity," Meta Knight explained with his eyes glowing pink with glee.

Minta stepped forward and stated, "Well, if that's the case then count me in too!"

"What? You too?" Dedede gasped.

"Of course! Someone has to watch over these goofballs and make sure they don't do something crazy," Minta said.

"Don't worry Minta, I'll be sure to protect you," Meta Knight said chuckling.

"Shut up! I don't need protecting from anything! I'm not some sissy damsel-in-distress y'know!"

"Oh, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to that pretty face," Meta Knight joked.

Minta shot a ball of light from her broom at him which he dodged, "I **said** shut up! Damn it!" Everybody laughed at this.

"Well, I guess if everyone else is going then I should go to," Ribbon said softly.

"You sure?" Kirby asked and Ribbon nodded.

"Yeah, after all we have defeated Zero together, so I'm sure we can do this too!"

"I still think you're all crazy," King Dedede mumbled crossing his arms. Kirby walked over to Dedede and patted him on the arm.

"We'll be fine Dedede and when we come back out you and me can have massive gourmet race all over Ripple Star. Alright?" Kirby proposed and Dedede nodded with a snort.

"Alright...I guess I'll see you later then," King Dedede said, "Which means you better come back outta there in one piece."

"We will," Kirby chuckled.

"After we're done here we'll all go Ripple castle and celebrate with huge ice cream party! That sound good?" Minta asked.

"That sounds good to me!" Meta Knight said.

"Of course it does," Ribbon laughed, "you have the biggest sweet tooth in all of Gamble Galaxy!"

"And don't you forget it!" Meta Knight stated making everyone laugh.

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit Dedede! And don't worry, if I could beat Nightmare before I could talk then I'm sure I can handle this!" Kirby called as he and his allies ran into the temple. Dedede waved them farewell until Kirby opened the giant stone door and walked inside with his comrades.

"Well, there they go. Off to fight the biggest, baddest and deadliest beasts around." King Dedede stated as he began walking back to Ripple Castle, "They're probably gonna have some pretty intense battles. Each battle will most likely be more action-packed then the last. And when they do beat the True Arena they'll be stronger than they've ever imagined." Dedede stopped walking, "And I'm standing here missing out on all that?" Dedede stood in silence for a few seconds to grasp the situation and then..."WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING OUT HERE?" Dedede raced back towards the temple. "GUYS! WAIT FOR ME! GREAT KING'S COMING IN TOO!" He shouted as he quickly opened the door and rushed right in.

The gang's toughest challenge now begins! This is the ultimate test of skill! This is the gauntlet of courage! This is the final proving ground! If they complete all ten rounds and emerge victorious, they'll receive a wish so powerful it can change everyone's lives! This is Ripple Star's...**TRUE** ARENA!


End file.
